Time for me
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie prompt from Tumblr. Effie has a boyfriend during the victory tour but things get a little physical between her and Haymitch when he realises what he's missing. Hayffie feels muchly! Smut content!


Victory tour. A time to revel in victorious glory. A time to celebrate. To let ones hair down and to have a good time with the team that had worked so hard to produce not one but two victors in the same year.

However, Haymitch found himself alone.

He wasn't even enjoying his drink as company anymore. See, something had shifted. Feelings had been stirred up within him and he blamed himself. Infact, no. He blamed her. Her and her persistent flirtatious ways.

Damn. Why did HE have to get caught up in the cross fire. He swore he'd never EVER so much as entertain the thought that something more could become of he and Effie Trinket. But all that got turned up side down the day their tributes had been pronounced victors.

xx

They had stood together in the lounge, both on their feet. One of Effie's hands squeezing tightly at Haymitchs wrist, her other at her throat. Holding back her sobs.

He'd pulled her closer, not in an intimate way but in a way that was comforting for them both. He was panicking as much as she was, he just hid it better.

"Don't do it children! Stand strong!" She'd cried but Haymitch had shushed her. He truly believed that they would. They actually would.

And they were! They were! They were lifting the berries to their mouths, both of them...wait...don't...

"STOP"

The announcer had called out desperately, then swiftly announced the two victors of the games. Both of them. Winners.

They had won.

That's when it had happened.

Was it the shock of the moment? what do you do in such situations? They had never been in one quite like this. It was almost second nature as he'd pulled her into a hug but some how her lips had worked their way onto his.

They'd kissed for a second, that's all. But it was enough. Enough for Haymitch to feel that empty space he had inside, momentarily filled.

Was it now the reason that his liquor didn't taste the way it used to? Was it the reason that the silent solitary of his room was no longer a place he craved to be throughout the day?

They'd kissed for a moment. Their joyous laughter had paused as they'd each caught each others breath in one fiery kiss.

They'd laughed it off of course.

Heat of the moment, she'd said. Excitement was in the air and was messing with their emotions, she'd said and then she'd made an excuse to leave, to prepare everything and anything for her, their victors.

But, as she had swanned away in the usual manner In which she usually swanned about, Haymitch, for the first time, saw someone else.

They'd only kissed for a second.

xxx

Now, as he found himself alone once more. The dining cart empty of chatter and planning, the halls, dim and glitter free, he missed her. He actually missed her.

The tour was commencing soon. They'd arrived at 12 several hours ago but of course no body had bothered to wake him. Everyone knew the consequences of waking a sleeping Haymitch.

He stepped off the train and onto the platform, that too was empty and silent.

"Welcome home" he tutted to himself sarcastically and made his way to victors village.

Xxx

He hadn't seen much of Effie since the night of the victor announcement. He knew she'd be busy planning but he couldn't help feel that she was somehow purposely avoiding him.

That hurt.

But should it?

It's not like they saw each other regularly anyways. Only when working, only when they had to.

But that's what had changed recently.

Haymitch found himself quite disappointed if he hadn't seen or spent much time with her during the day most days.

Hmmm.

Interesting.

xxxx

As the victory tour commenced, Haymitch found himself drawn to her. He'd enter the dining cart and feel a natural pull in his gut to seat himself at her side. He'd catch himself watching her eat, watching her drink, watching her do just about anything and everything and he was annoying himself rotten.

It wasn't until they had reached district 9 that Haymitch decided he couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked, peering around the door of her room.

Effie sat at her vanity, removing the pins from her wig for the day.

"No...of course not, why would you ask?" She trilled quickly, but her eyes cast down for a second giving away her lie

"You've hardly spoken to me since the tour started..." He stated and stepped further into her room, closing her door behind him. He noticed her immediate unease.

"I've been so busy Haymitch" she said briskly "Sorry if you feel that I've been ignoring you or leaving you out, I'll try harder to include you in the plans of the tour"

"I'm not talking about the tour Ef, or...plans. I'm talking about you and me. You've been acting weird since...since we-"

"I know" she butted in suddenly then took a breath "I know..."

She pulled her wig from her head and placed it down on the vanity before running her hands through her locks and letting them fall behind her. Another dangerous move on her part. He thought she looked truly stunning when she wore her hair loose.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked "I'm not"

"No" she stated quickly and stood to face him but quickly changed her mind as she headed towards the foot of her bed to remove her jacket. "It's just..."

She let out a sigh as she placed her jacket on the bed and kicked her heels off.

"I'm- well I'm"

"Out with if Effie for the love of god!" He demanded

"I'm seeing someone!"

The words hit hard. Like a lashing.

"Oh..." Was all he could manage

"Yes...oh" she sighed "I shouldn't have done what I did, it was wrong of me, I'm sorry"

"Well...I'm sorry too" he said sadly "if I'd have known I wouldn't have, well I wouldn't have..."

"Don't" she said suddenly "it was...nice" and like she instantly regretted the words falling from her mouth she covered it and sat on the edge of her bed heavily.

"sorry, I mean...well...I don't know what I mean" she continued and rested her forehead in the palm of her hand "I lied" she said guiltily but he didnt ask why. He didn't say anything he just waited until she was ready to explain herself "I HAVE been avoiding you"

"Oh" again, was all he could muster.

"Yes...oh" she repeated and got to her feet again, a little shakily this time

"Why?" He asked innocently and she screwed her eyes shut, contemplating whether taking the topic further was a good idea or not.

"Incase..."she began "incase I did anything stupid" she said but couldn't look at him "I haven't stopped thinking about it, the kiss I mean, about you, about things, I don't know!" She stamped her foot at her own verbal stutter and sat back down

"I think you should leave" She finally sighed but he didnt move

"What things?" He asked cautiously and made his was closer to her

"Please Hatmitch, don't."

"Don't what?"

He leant at her bed post and looked down at her somberly

"Don't look at me that way" she stressed and turned away to hide her blush

"I can't help the way I look at you" he said in a low growl "I can't stop thinking about it either"

His admission made her take in a sharp breath. She felt the bed dip beside her and a warm hand at her shoulder, caressing

"Please Haymitch" she breathed "you need to leave"

"Why?" He asked again, pushing her hair to one side with his hand to expose her neck. He kissed it gently.

"Haymitch" she protested but it was weak and she was breathless.

He kissed her again, a little lower, the crook of her neck, her weak spot, she leant back against him almost naturally and cocked her head to give him better access.

This was wrong, it was wrong. But why did it feel so right.

His other hand began to tease the hem of her skirt. That's when she awoke from her cloudy state of arousal and pulled herself away from him.

"I'm sorry! I can't!" She stated and stood from the bed leaving him a little disappointed. "It's not fair on him"

Haymitch sighed in defeat and stood also, keeping his eyes at his feet

"Do you love him?" He asked suddenly

"Do I what? I don't know I- that's...that's non of your business" she replied in a snappy tone

"Answer my question"

"I will not"

"You mean you CANNOT" he stated and she began to get a little agitated

"You know what!" She responded harshly "yes. I think I do!"

"You think?"

"I do! Leave me Haymitch" she demanded. She was red with anger or red with lies

"Then I guess we just forget about it" he sighed, meeting her eyes at last. He would never be one to fight for her she thought and was a little surprised to find that it saddened her.

"I suggest that we do then" she replied and kept her chin held high.

"Fine. Good night Effie" he said cooly before heading towards her door. Now Effie was feeling an overwhelming pull to rush over and stop him.

"Good night...Haymitch" she merely whispered and he closed to door behind him and done was another day.

Xx

The tour continued as normal, the next district was a little more welcoming than the last. A dinner dance was to be held in honour of the fallen tributes of 8 in which Katniss and Peeta would need to make a speech at and act as valiant hosts for the night.

"You need to be in love children" Effie sighed. "This dinner dance is being held specifically in your honours because they believe in your love story"

Katniss and Peeta looked awkwardly at one another

"I'm trying Effie" Katniss huffed "I've never been 'in love' before, what am I doing wrong?"

Effie suddenly sat a little straighter as Haymitch walked in

"You need to...well...be more 'together'" she smiled but the children just looked at her distantly

"Together..." Sighed Peeta. "We're together, side by side 24/7 how much more 'together' can we get? Want us to start sharing clothes?"

"Peeta!" Haymitch warned before Effie could even take in breath "don't be rude"

"Sorry." He complied but was tickled to have spawned a smile from Katniss "I'm just a little confused as to what you mean...more 'together,"

Effie got to her feet.

"Well" she began "you need to...umm...when your stood side by side you need to...well"

"Act like you WANT to be side by side" Haymitch interjected. He came beside Effie and slipped his hand around her waist. "Like this. You need to touch, you need to move as one" he looked down into Effie's eyes and she stiffened a little "you need to look at one another when your talking, when your not talking, whenever!"

"Haymitch is right" Effie suddenly chimed in. She cleared her throat awkwardly but put her emotions to one side. This was for the children. "Katniss.." She began "when Peeta takes your waist, lean into him a little" she demonstrated by shifting into Haymitch a little closer, their sides touching, her arm almost tucking underneath his. "Maybe rest your head on his shoulder, not in a sleepy way but in a comforting way" she tucked her forehead into the nook of Haymitchs neck. He swallowed deeply but remained focused

"When you dance" Haymitch continued "hold her strong and close" he shifted their weight so that Effie now faced him, her chest was crushed against his as he took up the pose of a waltz. "See?...together"

"Is that ok Katniss" Peeta asked quietly

"Ok if what?" She replied a little tired.

Effie looked up at Haymitch who was watching the kids. He still had her wrapped in his arms and from here she could smell his cologne, she could feel his heart beat and warmth. She felt a little dizzy at his strength and she became quite lost in him for a moment.

"If I...touched you, kissed you from time to time, just for the pretence" Peeta finished

She shifted awkwardly in her seat

"Sure, why not, whatever" she grumped then got to her feet and huffed all the way out of the room.

"Katniss!" Haymitch called after her, bringing Effie to her senses as he broke their embrace but Katniss was gone

"Well, that went well. Thanks for the lesson Effie" Peeta sighed greatfully then he too exited the room.

Effie took a step back and smoothed down her dress. Her cheeks had become a little flushed at their closeness

"Thank you Haymitch." She smiled weakly and was surprised when he returned it

"What else am I here for" he mused then made to leave

"Haymitch wait I..." She started but didn't know how to finish

Suddenly her cell rang

"Sorry, I better- thank you"

He shrugged a little and carried on out of the room, only hearing a little part of her conversation on the phone but enough to make him miserable for the rest of the day

_"Oh Noah! Oh I've missed you to! What? Coming here? When? Tonight? For the dinner? Oh- really?...umm...ah- yes...that would be...just wonderful, no it's fine really. So, what have you been up to without me...?"_

Noah? What kind of a name was Noah?

Xxx

Haymitch had come along to the party because Peeta had asked, not because she had. It was uncomfortable watching Effie and her 'man friend' canoodling on the dance floor.

Thy hadn't been dating long, just before the start of the last games. Effie and Noah had met at a sponsors meeting. He was a big and very influential sponsor, well, his father was.

At first Haymitch had perceived her usual flirtatious ways towards this Noah as a ploy to help seal a deal of a sponsor, but when he found out that that was who she meant when she told him she was 'seeing someone' he became a little uneasy about the whole thing. This would be the first relationship he'd ever witnessed Effie in and he didn't like it. He didn't like that he felt his toes were being stepped on.

He had no claim over her by any means, he'd never even thought twice about perusing her that way before, but by typical male standards, as soon as he got a taste of what he was missing out on. He wanted it.

xxx

"May I?" Haymitch asked and swiftly cut inbetween Effie and her 'Man friend' on the dance floor.

"Ah...sure..." Noah called after them a little annoyed and bewildered as Haymitch took Effie off further into the dancing crowd

"That was a little rude" Effie sighed and tried to catch sight of Noah to offer an apology on Haymitchs behalf but a crowd had gathered on the floor and she'd lost him

"Just trying to set a good example for the kids" Haymitch teased and nodded toward Katniss and Peeta. They were dancing slowly but not very well but they found it amusing so it was a good thing that they were having fun.

"Oh" Effie sighed in defeat "I see" He was playing the part of the dutiful mentor at last she thought but her thoughts were a little over shadowed at how close he was holding her and how wondrously he was looking at her.

She decided to keep their conversation as professional as possible but it was hard even for her, the queen of perfection. Everything about him tonight, his scent, his attire, his soft hair falling dangerously over his grey eyes, it was intoxicating. It would be her undoing. she knew it.

"I'd like you to meet Noah" She said suddenly. She thought if she kept mentioning his name that she would remember that her and Haymitch werent the only ones in the room tonight.

"No thanks, I'm good" He dismissed, much to her annoyance. She rolled her eyes and stopped their waltz for a moment

"He's important to me Haymitch" She said but he just let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet. His dads money must be too right?" He said bitterly "When is young Romeo due his inheritance?"

He was met with a sharp slap to the face. A few close dancers including Katniss and Peeta had stopped waltzing at the sound of it and looked toward them.

Haymitch regretted it instantly as Effies eyes began to fill

"How. Dare. You" She seethed "How low you must think of me"

He didnt, he would never. He'd made a mistake

"Ef-" He took her hands back into his but she pulled away viciously

"No!" she cried "I'm done dancing. In fact i'm done dancing this silly little dance between you and I, all together!" She wiped her tears quickly and pushed through their growing spectators. It took Haymitch a moment to realise what she had meant but as soon as he had he followed after her.

xx

"Effie, darling are you ok?" Noah asked as Effie took hold of his hand an continued to walk away from the dancefloor

"Effie! Ef! Wait" Haymitch called. He caught up with Her and Noah and took her hand from his

"Haymitch stop! let go!" She protested as he pulled her back in the other direction but Haymitch wouldnt relent. Effie could hear Noah calling after them

"Noah, Its ok, i'll be right back" She called, still fighting Haymitchs grip. Noah grunted irritably before heading back to their table, alone.

xxx

Haymitch walked her past the crowded dance floor, past the banquet table and down the steps of the grand hall in which the party was being held

"What are you doing Haymitch?! LET GO!" She cried and yanked her hand free at last, it didnt deter him though, he lifted her up like she was weightless and threw her kicking and yelling, over his shoulder.

"Are you insane! Where are you taking me?! PUT ME DOWN"

He didnt speak, he just kept walking. They crossed the empty town square, then finally she recognised the station

"I am not ready to go back to the train! Noah will be waiting!" She snapped and continued to fight him but his strength out weighed two of her, annoying as it was it was also a little arousing.

He carried her up the station steps and onto the platform where their train was stationed for the night. He nodded at a guard who gave them both a wink and entered the train carriage.

"If you dont put me down right this second!" She continued, but he didnt, he carried her down the halls of the carriages until he came to his.

He pushed open his door and threw her onto his bed

"How dare- WHAT ARE YOU-!" She got back to her feet as he turned to lock them in.

Effie reached past him to grab the handle but quicker than she could blink he had her back pressed up against the door and his lips came crashing down onto hers. He kissed her deeply, sensually, gripping her upper arms tight, forcing his chest up against hers.

She pushed him away with all her strength and slapped him a second time but it phased him not. He kissed her again. This time letting his tongue taste hers, drawing a deep sigh from within her. She mentally slapped herself for being so weak but her knees were starting to buckle and her thoughts were becoming hazy.

She pushed and punched at him weakly but as his hands slipped to her waist she found herself gripping at the lapels of his suit jacket, forcing him to be closer.

He kissed her roughly down the side of her neck and she gripped at his hair

"Damn you" She panted as his hands slipped lower and her core began to ache "Damn you!" She cried out but what she wanted to sound like curses came out as breathless moans

His lips found hers again, slamming her entire body back harder against the door. It hurt but it was amazing. She was angry with him but he was making up for it in all the right ways.

She felt him harden against her and her hips ground forward eagerly. He gripped her waist and stopped her from doing it again, she wasnt the only one losing control.

The small gap he'd put between them for a second gave her the freedom to free his belt, she whipped it out quickly then worked on freeing the rest of him.

The feel of her cool hands on his hot and throbbing member made him growl breathlessly, he quickly snatched her hands away, pinning them either side of her head as he caught his breath and calmed himself down.

They took this moment to look into each others eyes. They both knew this was it, any further and there was no going back. She should push him off now and he would let her whilst he was weakened but she didnt. She bit playfully at his bottom lip and snaked her leg up his thigh and hooked it deliciously around his waist.

Line was crossed.

He let go of her hands and took her other leg off the ground to let it meet the other. She was anchored between him and the door, one of his hands as a support for the both of them, the other slipping roughly up her inner thigh til it made contact with her swollen center.

He stroked her longingly causing her to moan into his mouth. Her underwear was sodden and neither of them could take it any more

"Rip them off!" She gasped and he complied with one swift tug. The tearing of lace was music to their ears and he lined himself up with her opening.

She braced herself, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers gripped at his hair as he buried himself inside her hard and quick. She screamed at the force but it was swallowed by another kiss, deep and hungry and wet. His stubble was burning her jaw but she kissed him harder and harder as he pounded into her faster and faster.

As they fucked uninhibitedly against the cabin door, Effie couldnt help but smile about the fact that there was a perfectly good bed right infront of them. But that wasnt them. They were so far from perfect it was meant to be. THIS is what she wanted, THIS is what she craved, she wanted to be had not just held and Haymitch had her...perfectly.

She was starting to shudder, the friction between them was intensifying with each more thrust. Her breath was laboured and every intake was a moan and a gasp or his name escaping her lips.

"Oh god! Yes!" She called out. She was tipping over the edge as he picked up speed and force. "Dont- dont stop! dont stop!" She begged and he didnt, he wouldn't, not until she screamed for him.

And scream she did.

A bolt of pleasure, so intense, shot through her body as he spilled inside of her.

"Yes! Yes! YEEESSSSSS!" She screamed and her entire being shook and trembled with the waves of her orgasm. He moaned longingly into her ear as he too rode out is own.

It took them a good minute to come to their senses, to be able to feel their limbs again, for the sparkling cloud of ecstasy to settle.

"Oh my god" He panted victoriously "That...was..."

"Amazing" She finished and kissed his sweaty brow.

Together they slid down the door and landed in a heap on the carpet. Both of their heads thrown back against it as they caught up with their breathing.

"Are you still angry with me" He panted

"I cant even remember what I was angry at you for" She replied with a laugh and shifted her weight to straddle him on the floor

"Round 2?" He teased, rousing another moan from deep within her. He nibbled down the barrel of her neck slowly, then made his way back up to her lips now swollen from the pressure of his rough and heavy kisses.

She didnt have the chance to even entertain an answer as she heard her name suddenly being called from somewhere close by.

_"Effie?"_

It was Noah

"Oh god!" She gasped and she jumped from haymitchs lap

_"Haymitch?"_

Katiniss was here too!

Haymtch tucked himself away hurriedly as Effie tried her best to straighten her dress and hair.

_"Effie?"_

That was Peeta and he sounded to close for comfort

"Quick, Haymitch" Effie whispered and helped him tuck his shirt back into his pants "How do I look? Presentable?" She asked and he pulled her into a quick kiss "Stop! No time!" She blushed but he held onto her and kissed her again.

_"EFFIE? Where are you!"_

Noah was getting closer too

"You're beautiful" Haymitch said. Finally letting her out of his arms and away from his lips, she couldnt help but smile but she soon replaced it with a frown as she took a deep breath and pulled open his bedroom door

"YOU ARE OUTRAGEOUS HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!" She yelled, storming out and pushing herself past her victors and past her bewildered boyfriend

"Effie, is everything alright?" asked Noah with such concern in his eyes that broke her heart a little

"Yes Noah, Just another standard night between me and my mentor" She trilled, pulling away from his hands and tugging at the hem of her short dress. She suddenly remembered why it felt so breezy down there.

Haymitch came staggering out of his room, acting like the perfect drunk. For once it was impressive and not just irritable.

"Haymitch!" Peeta moaned "You said you'd take it easy tonight" meaning the booze

"Take it easy!?" Haymitch slurred "With her, riding me down so hard all the time" He winked and Effie went crimson

Thankfully his little innuendo fell on unregistered ears

"I'm going to bed" Yawned Katniss "See you at breakfast"

"Yeah, me too" said peeta and followed her down the hallway to their opposing rooms

"Effie..." Noah began "I dont have to leave tonight, I can stay if you like?"

Effie stiffened at the thought. Not at the thought of him staying but of the thought of what Haymitch would do to him if he did

"No Noah" She replied as sweetly as she could "tonight's not good. I think it best you head home"

"But-" He started and looked over at Haymitch

"I can handle HIM trust me" She reassured and caught Haymitchs smirk in the corner of her eye

She walked Noah out to the plat form and took his hand gently

"I think its best that we call it a day from here on out" She announced to him suddenly

"What? But- what did I- why?" he snapped, hurt and frustrated from his effort to be here tonight

"After the tour" She began "Its just going to get so much busier for me, I barely see you now, I'll not see you at all when we reach the capitol" She tried to sound sorry but if she was brutally honest, she wasnt. She just wanted to be back on the train and in his arms. "Theres going to be so much to do, things to plan, places to go-"

"So basically, what your saying is that, I dont fit into your schedule" He said half heartedly

"Well" She replied and she could be nicer or she could just be down right honest as she always was "Well...yes, you dont, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, right" He shrugged and shifted his weight a little, trying to muster up some sort of argument but he couldnt. She was right. They did barely see each other and the thought of not having to encounter Haymitch Abernathy again was quite melodic to him.

"See you Ef" She sighed then headed away without looking back. She watched him leave, hoping he would at least turn around once so she could send him a wave and a smile but he didnt and it didnt really bother her that much.

She made her way back onto the train and before she could even draw another breath Haymitch pulled her into his arms for a deliciously long kiss.

"So Miss Trinket" He mused

"Yes Mr Abernathy"

"Got time in you schedule for ME?" He teased and caressed her jaw with his thumb

"Oh..." She teased him back, sliding her hands up his chest to grab his askew tie and pull him closer "I think I can definitely make time for YOU"

xxxxx

I hope you liked xx


End file.
